Ogremon Teaches Ace About Running a Restaurant/Ace and Seifer's Fist Fight
(The next morning, Ace and Ogremon were working on wiping tables before preparing to open the diner) Ace: Hey, Pop? How do you wipe tables in a style? Ogremon: Style? Ace: You know? In circular fashion? Or singular lines in a row? (Ogremon chuckled) Ogremon: Well, you can do any style, whether it’s circular fashion or singular lines in a row. (Ace smiled softly. Then with Ogremon’s help, he proceeded to wipe the tables in either a circular fashion or singular lines in a row. Then as Ace and Ogremon started singing during their bonding, they did everything Ogremon taught Ace, from cooking to organizing stuff) Ace: Señoras y señores Buenas tardes, buenas noches Buenas noches, buenas tardes Señoritas y señores To be here with you tonight Ogremon: Brings me joy, ''que alegría'' For this music is my language And the world ''es mi familia'' For this music is my language And the world ''es mi familia'' Ace and Ogremon: For this music is my language And the world ''es mi familia'' For this music is my language…. (Suddenly, it was cut short when Ace, while walking to carry some pots and pans, slipped on a small water puddle from Ogremon mopping the floor and right into a trashcan, dropping all the pots and pans. A short pause as Ace recovered, unharmed but covered in garbage, and Ogremon got calmly concerned. Then they tried stifling a laugh with Ace starting it, but then they both ended up laughing their heads off on Ace’s funny clumsiness just now. Then they composed themselves as Ace wiped some laughing tears from his eyes) Ace: (Composing himself) Who would’ve thought I would slip into a trashcan? Ogremon: (Composing himself) I know…. (Then after composing themselves completely, they smelled some trash from Ace’s body and covered their noses) Ogremon: Hoofah! You need to shower! Ace: Ugh! Tell me about it! (Later, the diner is open with all the customers inside enjoying their meals, and after Ace was showered and his clothes cleaned, he was in the locker room, happily finishing up the cleaning in the last locker) Ace: There! All clean! (Then Seifer’s group comes in as Ace was about to exit) Ace: What are you doing here? Fuu: A little chat. Ace: Chat? About what? Rai: About jealousy. Ace: (Confused) Jealousy? About what? Seifer: Well, for starters; Why is it that Ogremon always acted too soft to you, despite all the damage you cause from your clumsiness? (Ace got flabbergasted) Ace: Uh, well…. Just because I yesterday I broke the ceiling accidentally doesn’t mean I’m a clutz…. Seifer: Then what does that call you? (Ace tried to answer) Ace: Just a…. Seifer: What does that call you? Ace: Give me a…! Seifer: Exactly. (Ace sighed in annoyance) Ace: I’m not a clutz. Seifer: (Casually) You know what, you’re right. (Smiles smugly) You’re just the son of a dishwasher. (Shocked at what Seifer just said, Ace shot back calmly) Ace: He is not a dishwasher! Seifer: (In pretend shock) He didn’t tell you? (Ace got flabbergasted again) Ace: Well, uh…. (He snaps out of it) Ace: Even if he is a dishwasher, Heaven forbid, we would be broke! Seifer: Yeah. A poor boy and his dishwasher old man. Rai: From the past. (Ace started to get angry slowly) Ace: Knock it off…! Seifer: (Mockingly) How could it be that Ogremon became an owner instead of his brother? Rai and Fuu: (Playfully) Why? Seifer: (Mockingly) Because he was a dishwasher! (They laughed a bit, angering Ace even more. Then he composed himself and just spoke calmly, not wanting to cause trouble) Ace: Shut it. (A short pause, then Seifer’s group laughed at him, making Ace frown angrily a bit) Seifer: “Shut it?” That’s it? You act more like a sissy than a descendant of a dishwasher. (As Seifer’s group stopped laughing calmly, they proceeded to walk away, opening the door in front of the entire diner on the way) Ace: This coming from a busboy who instead acts like a slacker with his friends? (Shocked on what Ace said, Seifer’s group turned to him slowly in anger. Even everyone, Drake, and Ogremon listened in) Seifer: What did you call me? Ace: A busboy. Someone who helps clean…. Seifer: Not that word! The other one! Ace: (Realizing) Oh. (Trying to act innocent nervously) Just kidding on what I said. (He chuckles nervously. But Seifer’s group didn’t fall for it. Seifer then slowly stomped up to Ace in anger as Rai and Fuu and even Ogremon, Drake, and the others watched in concern) Fuu: Oh, boy. (Seifer went up to a nervous Ace) Seifer: Just to let you know, Ogremon Jr., this slacker happened to be always working hard to please his owner, regardless of his own son always getting the attention and respect instead! (A short pause, then….) Ace: Well, you could. If you wouldn’t slack off. (Angered at that, Seifer punches Ace squarely in the face, shocking everyone, even Ogremon. Drake stifled a laugh, but stopped himself when one of the customers, which is Popple, glared daggers at him. After recovering while rubbing his punched cheek, Ace glared flatly at Seifer) Ace: Is that necessary? Seifer: Nope. But this is. (He punches Ace in the nose this time, shocking everyone even more. After Ace wiped some blood off of his nose, he lunged at Seifer, only pinning him down angrily) Ace: How could you do that? (He punches Seifer in the face, but not as strongly like Seifer did to him. Then a brief fist fight escalates until Ogremon and Drake broke it up) Ogremon: That is enough! Stop it! (After the fight ended thanks to the intervention, Ace and Seifer panted in calm anger at first, but then, Ace’s anger melted away when he saw Ogremon looking concerned, as if he was disappointed in him. Then, looking at his hands while shaking in concern while Seifer’s group glared at him, with Seifer slowly getting up in recovery and rubbing his punched cheek, and everyone just watched in concern, Ace got glum) Ace: Sorry…. (Then he runs off to his room. Worried, Ogremon tried to call out to him, but too late. Ace was already upstairs, feeling that he let his father down again, all thanks to Seifer’s group berating him into a fist fight) Coming up: After being cheered up by Ogremon’s dishwasher origin reveal, Ace decides to go out there and make his father proud by earning money to open a Mexican restaurant of his own, which Ogremon agreed to. Which then two days later, Ace, on his travels to earn money, meets four certain green-skinned teenage boys that end up becoming friends with him upon being saved from certain death. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies Category:Ozma Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies